The Fall of Troia
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Donna is tired of being overshadowed...tired of being just a sidekick...she wants some recognition of her own, and will do anything to get it. Even if that means giving in...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice **

**Ok, so in Justice League's episode Paradise Lost, its implied that Wonder woman is the daughter of Hades...so I thought, why not make this idea true for the YJ version of Wonder Woman and her sister Donna.**

**Now Donna, in my headcanon, is able to conjure up dark magic, which she's only used for good...and I've always wondered about having her go evil...so, yeah :D**

* * *

Donna took a deep breath, and allowed herself to fall off the building before flying back upwards. She'd always enjoyed the night, it was so calm and serene. The cold breeze whipping through her dark hair, and carressing her skin. The moon shining its pale light, over all who lived on Earth, showing that Artemis, was watching...the stars gleaming, and waving hello to her as she danced around the couds.

Diana always told her that she was like the night, so calm and mysterious...maybe that was why she anjoyed it so much.

She stood on the rooftop gazing out at the city, its citizens asleep, safe and warm in their beds. Ready to get their days started bright and early, it saddened her abit that Artemis' beautiful night was so wasted...but such was life she supposed...

In a way, it reminded her of how things were between her and Diana...

Diana was the sun...warm and radiant, shining her light upon all those who stood before her...Donna on the other hand, was merely her sidekick...her underappreciated, ignored, and oft forgotten sidekick. The Amazonian princess stared up at the pale, silver moon.

Why did they like Diana better than her?

Why were the 'sidekicks' left out in the cold, while all of the praise went to their mentors?

They worked day in and day out trying to keep everyone safe, and yet all of the fame and glory went to them...She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

It wasn't fair, she was just as regal...just as heroic...just as...beautiful...just as brave and strong as Diana was. So why wasn't she given her credit where it was due?

She deserved it, last time she checked she was the one taking care of Washington, while Wonder Woman was on Rimboar...but then again, she'd been masquerading s her sister...she scoffed, even with her sister gone she couldn't be her own person.

It was always the same, no matter what she did...no matter how hard she tried...she could never escape her sister's shadow. Not at home on Thymescera, where being the eldest it was Diana mother always preffered...she knew mother and the others preferred Diana...

Everyone loved Diana...

even her own teammates...ex-teammates preffered Diana...they even loved her replacement better than her. Only Jason ever understood her, but Jason was gone now. From the land of the living...and the land of the dead...which could've only happened if he'd been resurrected.

But that was impossible...

The dead could not come back to life, not unless they were a coward like Rha's Al Ghul...and Jason was no coward...he'd abandoned her...just as they all had... she shook her head, and narrowed her eyes.

She was fine...

She didn't need them...

She had her father...who taught her to better hone her dark powers, something Diana couldn't...her sister had spent her whole life, trying to fight her divinely heritage...especially considering who their father was.

Donna however...embraced her dark powers whole heartidly.

She worked hard, putting every fiber of her being into her studies, learning to control her powers...the powers she used for good, well no longer.

She felt the rage inside of her bubbling, as her dark powers manifested in her hands...she was tired of being overshadowed.

She was Donna Troy, Princess of Thymiscera, daughter of Hades God of Death and Queen Hyppolita, sister of Wonder Woman...and she demanded respect...she demanded attention...she demanded love...she demanded to be set free of the overbearing shadow, that was being Wonder Woman's sidekick.

She'd waited long enough for them to come around and accept her peacefully, peace however was vastly overrated. She was going to make them see her...make them love her by force, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

She smirked and summoned dark shadowy creatures, from below the earth making them bow down before their princess.

"Welcome my subjects...to the dawning of a new age, long has the darkness been shunned and preffered over the light...but soon, everything they love...will be turned to ash...and from their suffering...will rise my victory. This I vow underneath Artemis' starry night...no good deed will I do again." She vowed, casting a dark glance at the city.

Now was her time to rule...

Now it was time for the mentors to be in the shadows, while she and her fellow sidekicks ruled this world...

Now was the time for everyone to bow down before her...

"Arise, for tommorrow...our plan begins, and I will destroy their happiness...and their light." The creatures squealed, and jeered as Donna rose upwards...yes, now it was time for Diana to be the overlooked one.


End file.
